escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fervor de Buenos Aires
|lengua = Español |libros = |tema = |género = Poesía |subgénero = |editorial = Imprenta Serrantes |fecha_publicación = 1923 |formato = |páginas = 64 |tamano_peso = |isbn = |oclc = |precedido_por = |seguido_por = }} Fervor de Buenos Aires es el primer libro de poesía del escritor argentino Jorge Luis Borges, publicado en 1923 por la Imprenta Serrantes.Borges, Ficcionario 425y “es entre las obras de Borges una de las que registra mayor presencia de los problemas filosóficos perennes”Arana, Juan (2000). La eternidad de lo efímero. Madrid: Biblioteca Nueva. P.96. “La tapa llevaba una ilustración de Norah Borges. Se trata de una edición del autor, con una tirada estimada en 300 ejemplares. Las páginas no llevaban numeración.”Lagmanovich, “Los prólogos de Borges” 85 Junto con Luna de enfrente y Cuadernos de San Martín forma una trilogía poética. “En los tres libros se concreta una misma atmósfera que los unirá férreamente.”Barnatán, Jorge Luis Borges 67 Hay una marcada unidad del sentimiento y de la forma poética en estos tres volúmenes de poesía de Jorge Luis Borges. Dicha unidad se establece mediante la trazada geografía poética de Buenos Aires, en el que las calles, plazas y casas de la ciudad se refunden para dibujar una tenue silueta sugerente del Buenos Aires a inicios del siglo XX."There is a marked unity of sentiment and of poetic form throughout the three volumes of Jorge Luis Borges' poetry: Fervor de Buenos Aires (1923), Luna de enfrente (1925), and Cuaderno San Martín (1929). In these three volumes, he lends unity to his work by a poetic geography of Buenos Aires, in which the streets, squares, and houses of the city are recast to draw a dim outline suggestive of the city in the late nineteenth century." McKegney, "Buenos Aires" 162 Filosóficamente esta obra marca el comienzo del camino de Borges, el momento en que sin renunciar a Schopenhauer, a Kant, a Berkeley y a Hume dejó de ser su epígono. Transformó los problemas que abstractamente llenaban libros y cátedras en materia viva para su propia búsqueda literaria y poéticaArana, Juan (2000). La eternidad de lo efímero. Madrid: Biblioteca Nueva. P.100. Antecedentes De los poemas publicados en España entre 1919-1922 en las revistas ultraístas Grecia, Ultra, Tableros, Gran Guignol, Cosmópolis''Cajero Vázquez, “Para la lectura de ''Fervor de Buenos Aires 13 y el periódico Baleares, Borges rescata dosAntonio Cajero Vázquez difiere de esto considerando que: “si se revisa qué se incluyó de lo que Borges produjo y publicó entre 1919 y 1923, resulta que son más de uno dos los poemas aparecidos en Ultra y Cosmópolis, y algunos más en Prisma y Proa, así como alguno de Tableros. Al menos media docena de ellos fueron recogidos en Fervor, si bien con lagunas variantes”. Cajero Vázquez, Antonio. “Para la lectura de Fervor de Buenos Aires”. En Olea Franco, Rafael. Fervor crítico por Borges. México: El Colegio de México. 2006. pp. 13-34. P. 20. que incluye en Fervor de Buenos Aires: "Sala vacía," publicado en Ultra, núm. 24, en 1922, que modifica parcialmente en la edición de Fervor de Buenos Aires de 1923 y sucesivamente introduce cambios hasta la versión definitiva de Obra Poética de 1969. Y "Aldea", primero publicado en 1921Meneses, Poesía juvenil de J.L. Borges 45, y luego también publicado en Ultra, núm. 21, 1922, que cambia de nombre para convertirse en la primera parteMeneses, Poesía juvenil de J.L. Borges 45 de "Campos atardecidos."Grau, Borges y la arquitectura 18 Sobre los antecedentes de Fervor de Buenos Aires, Antonio Cajero Vázquez destaca que en “Crítica del paisaje” publicado en la revista Cosmópolis (Madrid, núm. 34, octubre de 1921), “Borges desecha la poetización de la ciudad moderna (en oposición a sus contemporáneos Maples Arce y Oliverio Girondo) y propone el rescate de lo marginal: ‘Lo marginal es lo más bello’, escribe, y entre los temas que merecen su atención están ‘cualquier casita de arrabal, seria, pueril y sosegada’, el café donde se encuentra, el paisaje urbano incontaminado por los verbalismos."Cajero Vázquez, “Para la lectura de Fervor de Buenos Aires 15. El Borges que escribió estos poemas fue el Borges que vuelve a Buenos Aires en 1921 y que "ha conocido las vanguardias europeas, se ha interesado en especial por el Ultraísmo y el Expresionismo, y se adhiere al imperativo de la novedad".Lefere, "Fervor de Buenos Aires, en contextos" 211 Sin embargo en Fervor de Buenos Aires “las huellas del Ultraísmo empiezan a debilitarse”Meneses, Poesía juvenil de J.L. Borges 14. Su poesía fue depurando su excesivo uso de las imágenes, y adoptó un estilo sencillo que permanecería en Fervor de Buenos Aires."His poetry was purged of its excessive use of images, and he adopted the simple style which was to appear in his first volume, Fervor de Buenos Aires." McKegney, “Buenos Aires” 162 Borges excluye, salvo una, todas las composiciones de estilo ultraísta, acogiendo únicamente otras mis recientes, de signo opuesto o distinto. Al "entusiasmo" de tipo whitmaniano, ante la pluralidad del universo, sustituye el "fervor" por el espacio acotado de una ciudad; más exactamente, de unos barrios y un momento retrospectivo.De Torre, “Para la prehistoria ultraísta de Borges” 458. En este poemario se observa la relación de la gran aventura espiritual que vivió el sujeto lírico, la relación gozosa entre el paisaje y el alma del locutor, la retórica expresa de manera objetiva la visión de lo existente y sensible, por metáforas esencialmente visuales y por hipálages y la concreción del poema-poemario como prisma y metáfora del arte de escribir.Marini Palmieri, “Lirismo, expresionismo, ultraísmo” 10 Estructura Prólogos Antonio Cajero anota el hecho de que "no es común que un libro de poesía inicie con un prólogo, y menos autógrafo."Cajero, "'A Quien leyere'" 103 Pero desde su primera aparación, este primer poemario de Borges contaba con un texto títulado "A quien leyere." En la edición de 1923 esto consta de ocho párrafos, de los cuales sólo permanece el párrafo octavo en todas las ediciones a partir de la de Poemas (1922-1943) de 1943.Lagmanovich, “Los prólogos de Borges” 84 Además hay prólogos del 29 de agosto de 1964Borges, Jorge Luis. Obras Completas. Bs. As: Emecé, 1969 Vol. I. Pág. 12., del 18 de agosto de 1969 y de 1974Borges, Jorge Luis. Obras completas. Bs. As: Emecé, 1974. , todos en Buenos Aires. Borges reafirma en el prólogo escrito en 1969 su devoción nunca desmentida por Schopenhauer, y en muchas ocasiones posteriores autocaricaturiza la actitud de esos años, definiéndola como buscadora de atardeceres, arrabales y desventuras.Arana, La eternidad de lo efímero''96 Contenido 1923 La primera edición constaba de cuarenta y seis poemas, precedidos de una ‘prefación’ en que se propugnaba las convicciones poéticas del joven Borges a la par que consideraciones sobre la ‘esencia’ y la ‘hechura’ de sus versos.Lefere, ''Borges 20 El contenido de la primera edición era: A quien leyere (preface), Las calles, La Recoleta, Calle desconocida, El Jardín Botánico, Música patria, La Plaza San Martín, El truco, Final del año, Ciudad, Hallazgo, Un patio, Barrio reconquistado, Vanilocuencia, Villa Urquiza, Sala vacía, Inscripción sepulcral (Para el coronel Don Isidoro Suárez, mi bisabuelo), Rosas, Arrabal, Remordimiento por cualquier defunción, Jardín, Inscripción en cualquier sepulcro, Dictamen, La vuelta, La guitarra, Resplandor, Amanecer, El Sur, Carnicería, Alquimia, Benarés, Alba desdibujada, Judería, Ausencia, Llaneza, Llamarada, Caminata, La noche de San Juan, Sábados, Cercanías, Caña de ámbar, Inscripción sepulcral (Para el coronel don Francisco Borges, mi abuelo), Trofeo, Forjadura, Atardeceres, Despedida.http://www.borges.pitt.edu/1923 1943 El contenido de la edición de 1943 (como parte de Poemas: 1922-1943 Aires: Losada, 1943. 181 pp.) era: A quien leyere, Las calles, La Recoleta, Calle desconocida, El Jardín Botánico, La Plaza San Martín, El truco, Final del año, Un patio, Barrio reconquistado, Vanilocuencia, Villa Urquiza, Sala vacía, Inscripción sepulcral su valor ..., Rosas, Arrabal, Remordimiento por cualquier defunción, Jardín, Inscripción en cualquier sepulcro, La vuelta, La guitarra, Ultimo resplandor, Amanecer, El sur, Carnicería, Alquimia, Benarés, Judengasse, Ausencia, Llaneza, Caminata, La noche de San Juan, Sábados, Trofeo, Forjadura, Atardeceres, Campos atardecidos, Despedida.http://www.borges.pitt.edu/1943 Así que había sacado los siguientes poemas: "Música patria," "Ciudad," "Hallazgo," "Dictamen," "Alba desdibujada," "Llamarada," "Cercanías," "Caña de ámbar," "Inscripción sepulcral (Para el coronel don Francisco Borges, mi abuelo)." Además se cambiaron los títulos de "Inscripción sepulcral (Para el coronel Don Isidoro Suárez, mi bisabuelo)" (a "Inscripción sepulcral su valor ..."), "Resplandor" (a "Ultimo resplandor") "Judería" (a "Judengasse"). Y se había añadido el poema "Campos atardecidos." 1969 El libro fue re-escrito de forma radical en 1969 y re-publicado... con un prefacio que negaba el hecho de que hubiera sido re-escrito.http://www.borges.pitt.edu/1969 Pero por ejemplo, la versión de 1969 incluye el poema "Líneas que pude haber escrito y perdido hacia 1922" que sólo había apareciedo por primera vez en La Nación de 14 August 1966.http://www.borges.pitt.edu/1969 Ahora el libro consta de treinta y tres poemas: Afterglow, Amanecer, Arrabal, Atardeceres, Ausencia, Barrio recuperado, Benarés, Calle desconocida, Caminata, Campos atardecidos, Carnicería, Cercanías, Despedida, El Sur, El truco, Final de año, Inscripción en cualquier sepulcro, Inscripción sepulcral, Jardín, La noche de San Juan, La plaza San Martín, La Recoleta, La rosa, La vuelta, Las calles, Líneas que pude haber escrito y perdido hacia 1922, Llaneza, Remordimiento por cualquier muerte, Rosas, Sábados, Sala vacía, Trofeo y Un patio. Temas y estilo La temática de los poemas está relacionada con Buenos Aires, con sus personajes, sus calles y sus características. Los poemas son en verso libre y están en primera persona del singular y a veces del plural, que demuestran una gran unidad desde los puntos de vista de la voz, tono, léxico y de la temática. Así se dejan fácilmente atribuir a un mismo sujeto lírico, quien se manifiesta como un paseante fervoroso de Buenos Aires, cuyos espacios, emblemáticos o desconocidos, públicos o privados, evocan sucesivamente a la par sucesos o circunstancias personales y familiares.Lefere, Borges 22 Inspiración Buenos Aires: Más allá de los años que pasó viviendo en Europa durante su juventud, Borges sentía a Buenos Aires como su patria verdadera. La académica María Luisa Bastos considera que “la novedad en la versión borgena de la ciudad no se debe a la originalidad de la anécdota ni del enfoque, sino al tono lírico y elegíaco, gracias al cual las calles apartadas, los arrabales, la luz de los patios pierden el tinte folklórico y la contemporaneidad para transformarse en puntos de referencia, espejos de las imágenes anteriores”Bastos, Borges ante la crítica argentina 79. Borges decidió plasmar su forma de ver la ciudad, el sentimiento, sus personajes más representativos y sobretodo la emoción que le produjo el descubrimiento y la contemplación de los barrios bonaerenses.Zito 23 “En su alma golpean fuerte las barriadas modestas, sus calles íntimas y familiares como patios. A diferencia de otros poetas, que miraron la ciudad con orgullo y con admiración, Borges contempla sus barrios con una ternura desconocida.”Zito 51 Luis Marínez Cuitiño considera que la Luminosidad y ocaso: El crítico Carlos Alberto Zito argumenta que en Fervor de Buenos Aires la luminosidad es “elemento fundamental de la pintura que Borges hace de su ciudad … Fuertemente visuales, estas composiciones, más que describir la ciudad, la iluminan, y son muchas veces sólo la emoción de la luz en las calles porteñas”Zito 36, como en el poema “Calle desconocida”. “Una y otra vez, como previendo su ceguera, Borges aborda el tema del ocaso, de la luz que se extingue, de la penumbra inminente”Zito, El Buenos Aires de Borges 37. Nótese dicho elemento sobretodo en “Afterglow”, “Ausencia”, “Atardeceres”, “Campos atardecidos”, “Líneas que pude ver escrito y perdido hacia 1922” y “Las calles”. El arrabal: Fervor de Buenos Aires se inscribe en una época en la que la ciudad de Buenos Aires no ha sido poetizada como Borges habría deseado, desde el punto intermedio en que en convergen la urbe y el campo: el arrabalCajero Vázquez, Antonio. “Para la lectura de Fervor de Buenos Aires”. En Olea Franco, Rafael. Fervor crítico por Borges. México: El Colegio de México. 2006. pp. 13-34. P. 20. . Sobre el espacio del arrabal Robin Lefere considera que la determinación y la definición del arrabal borgeano no son nada simples. Primero encontramos un desdoblamiento del espacio del arrabal: el “arrabal’ propiamente dicho, es decir espacios periféricos pero urbanos aún y las “afueras”, espacios extraurbanos que funcionan como ecos nostálgicos de la pampa argentina. El rasgo esencial que comparten es la oposición al espacio céntrico de la gran urbe bonaerense. Así el arrabal es un espacio estético y simbólico, casi exclusivamente visitado por un flaneur quien experimenta evocaciones espiritualesLefere, Robin. “Fervor de Buenos Aires en contextos” 217. Elementos filosóficos En “Afterglow” Borges adopta una pose filosófica desengañada, se decide a arrancar las máscaras de los habitantes de este mundo, aunque tras la máscara sólo esté la nada.Arana, La eternidad de lo efímero 97 El poema de “El truco” plantea que la mejor solución de la vida es dejarse llevar por la baraja, que desplaza la vida y que hace olvidar el destinoVitier, Cintio (1984). «El tema de la muerte». En Flores, Ángel. Borges como poeta. México: Siglo XXI. pp. 138-144. P. 138. Sobre El truco Edelweis Serra considera que “es una intuición metafísica a propósito del tiempo: un tiempo que de destruir por la homologación de las acciones cotidianas, reiteradas del hombre, pues, al vivir en el pasado, anula la fluencia sucesiva del tiempo y crea una suerte de eternidad … símbolo de ese universo del hombre impermeable al tiempo, fijado y eternizado para siempre”Serra, Edelweis. “Vida, tiempo y eternidad”. En Flores, Ángel. Borges como poeta. México: Siglo XXI. pp. 109-128. P. 117.. En “La Recoleta” se saluda a la muerte digna y respetable igualadora de almas. Sobre ‘La recoleta’ Cintio Vitier piensa que “la muerte se nos expone al principio como un resignado convencimiento y una ‘deseable dignidad’. Nos escuchamos con gesto benévolamente y cierto dulce escalofrío junto a su sombra amable. Se trata aquí de la belleza, de la tradicional elegancia de la muerte."Vitier, “El tema de la muerte” 138 Así mismo Vitier continúa exponiendo que Continuando con ‘Remordimiento por cualquier defunción’ “la muerte de otro provoca … un sentido de culpabilidad, no tanto por la muerte misma, sino por seguir viviendo a expensas de la muerte de ese otro. Y si bien este continuar viviendo es signo de perduración a su vez la inmortalidad de la tierra se transforma en un remordimiento”Serra, Edelweis. “Vida, tiempo y eternidad”. En Flores, Ángel. Borges como poeta. México: Siglo XXI. pp. 109-128. P. 124.. En el poema "Inscripción en cualquier sepulcro" hay una reflexión metafísica frente a una lápida, imagen de la muerte y de la caducidad humana, un canto a la inmortalidad más que una elegía. Es decir, hay algo esencial que sigue su curso después de la muerte y sobrevive a la finitud: la vida que continúan viviendo los otros en el tiempo posterior, como garantía de perduración, de inmortalidad que el alma reclama como una supervivencia realizada por quienes sin interrupción van sobreviviendo a los que muerenSerra, Edelweis. “Vida, tiempo y eternidad”. En Flores, Ángel. Borges como poeta. México: Siglo XXI. pp. 109-128. P. 121. “Final de año” establece que desfondar la realidad del universo no basta: incluso reducido a una experiencia, hay que preguntarse porqué no acaba de sedimentarse en algo sólido como ser, o dispersarse en algo volátil como el tiempo Arana, La eternidad de lo efímero 98. En el poema "Amanecer," Borges cita claramente a Berkeley y a Schopenhauer y vuelve a señalar la metafísica idealista en que apoya su poética filosófica.Blanco Amores de Pagaella, “Los temas esenciales” 107. El amor: “Borges no fue un gran poeta amoroso, e incluso en su prosa el tema se rehúye con una sistemática premeditación embargo encontramos rasgos de amor adolescente que quedará marcado en el poema “Despedida””.Barnatán 73 De igual forma el poema “Sábados” se inspira en sus constantes visitas a la quinta de las hermanas Lange donde el joven Borges conoció a Concepción Guerrero de la cual se enamoró. Concepción tenía dieciséis años, por lo que la única posibilidad de encuentro entre ambos era en las reuniones que se llevaban a cabo en casa de los Lange todos los sábados.Zito 104 Dedicatorias: El libro incluye poesías dedicadas a Juan Manuel de Rosas, gobernador de Buenos Aires durante dos períodos en el siglo XIX, al Cementerio de la Recoleta, a los arrabales y a los cuchilleros, entre otros elementos. Recepción En 1923, después de haber publicado su primer libro de poemas Fervor de Buenos Aires, la poesía de Borges es peyorativamenteSegún la opinión de Marssuh, Gabriela. Borges: Una estética del silencio. Belgrano: Bs. As., 1980. P. 20. considerada por Roberto Ortelli en “Dos poetas de la nueva generación” en la revista Inicial, (No. 1, de octubre de 1923) la siguiente manera: Hay una imagen pura, que sin recurrir a los adjetivos pomposos ni a los desarrollos inútiles, nos conmueven profundamente, logrando el autor su propósito … De una honestidad literaria a toda prueba, Borges es, ante todo, sincero consigo mismo. Perfecto conocedor de artimañas literarias más o menos hábiles él sabe muy bien de la facilidad de urdir poemas para asombrar al lector desprevenido mostrándole un escenario demasiado amplio o martillándole el cerebro con palabras que, sin entenderlas lo aturden. Sin embargo, cuida siempre que su poesía sea fiel trasunto de una emoción sentida y pacientemente elaborada al convertirse en poema. Con pocas esperanzas en la inspiración divina que algunos se obstinan en ver en los poetas, Borges no cree en la espontaneidad, cosa muy elogiable que le hace perfeccionar su obra constantemente, convencido en su intimidad de lo insaciable de la perfección absoluta. Referencias Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Marssuh, Gabriela. Borges: Una estética del silencio. Belgrano: Bs. As., 1980. Enlaces externos *[http://www.literatura.us/borges/fervor.html Prólogo a la versión de 1969 de Fervor de Buenos Aires] en Literatura.us Categoría:Libros de poesía Categoría:Literatura de Argentina Categoría:Literatura en español Categoría:Obras de Jorge Luis Borges Categoría:Poesía moderna